My Best Friend
by langston.love
Summary: This is a song fic, with Tim McGraw's My Best Friend. This is a Harry and Hermione story written for my brother Robbie. Veselogo Rozhdestva mladshego brata. Merry Christmas little brother.


"**My Best Friend"**

**This is a song fic, with Tim McGraw's My Best Friend. This is a Harry and Hermione story written for my brother Robbie. Veselogo Rozhdestva mladshego brata. Merry Christmas little brother.**

_I never had no one that I could count on._

My parents died when I was only a year old. I was placed with my aunt and uncle- they "raised me". If you could even call it that. They treated me like a common house elf. They of course knew all about me and what I am, better never told me. They tried to keep me from this world, and therefore from you.

_I've been let down so many times. I was tired of hurtin'. _

Physically- I was Dudley's first punching bag. I always had bruises, always hungry. That's probably why I always pigged out at Hogwarts. Ha-ha. I don't know Ron's excuse. Ha-ha.

_I was tired of searching._

I had never had a friend in primary. I was the small little boy that was looked down upon and picked on because of the Dursley's. I always wore clothes that were too big, Dudley's hammy downs. Dudley was the leader of the tormentors. The teachers never did anything because they were listening to the lies that Vernon spewed.

'_Till you came into my life._

You walked in to mine and Ron's compartment. You asked if we had seen Neville's toad, Trevor. I know we got of the wrong track. Ron always had been insensitive. But after the troll incident, I knew you were someone I could always count on. A true friend. You risked your life for me so many times. Never once did you leave, always by my side. Through it all, you were there. You stayed the night Ron left, Godric's Hallow, the war, after the war.

_It was a feelin' I'd never known. And for the first time I didn't feel alone._

Because you stayed, you were always there; always have been.

_You're more than a lover. There can never be another, to make me feel the way you do._

_Oh we just get closer. I fall in love all over, every time I look at you. _

_I don't know where I'd be, without you here with me. _

_Life with you makes perfect sense. You're my best friend._

_You stand by me. You believe in me, like nobody ever has._

Fifth year, no one believed me. I even felt like Ron didn't. But you- you never doubted me. You were standing there comforting me, encouraging me and helped me start Dumbledore's Army. End of sixth year at Dumbledore's funeral you reminded me that I told you that you could turn back at any time. Do you remember what you told me? You said that 'We haven't yet, and we won't ever. That's what you said. But all I heard was, '**I** haven't yet, and **I** never won't ever'. And you never have. You always had the strongest faith in me.

_When my world goes crazy,_

Let's face it- it always has been.

_You're right there to save me,_

Let's count shall we:

First year- You burnt Snape's robes to stop the bewitched broom at the Quidditch match, the Devil's Snare.

Second year- You almost died telling me about the Basilisk.

Third year- You let me use your wand against Snape/Sirius/ Wormtail and then helped me save Sirius.

Fourth year- You trained me, and prepared me for the challenges in the tournament. You were the first student down from the stands when I brought Cedric back. You never left my side.

Fifth year- You helped create the D.A. (which let's face it, saved us all). Urged me to practice occulmency (if I would have listened we would have been better off). Even though I was wrong about Sirius, you followed me anyway. And you fought brilliantly.

The war- Godric's Hallow, the wedding, the snatchers, the Room of Requirements, the horcuxes, need I say more.

I could go on forever.

_You make me see how much I have._

I have a lot of friends, a surrogate family. But I have you, and that's honestly all I truly need.

_And I still tremble when we touch. And oh, the look in your eyes when we make love._

_You're more than a lover; there can never be another to make me feel the way you do._

_Oh we just get closer. I fall in love all over, every time I look at you. _

_I don't know where I'd be without you here with me. Life with you makes perfect sense._

_You're My Best Friend_

I love you Hermione Jean Granger. You are my everything. I really don't know where I'd be without you. _**You are My Best Friend. But so much more too.**_


End file.
